


Blossoming Warmth

by donutsweeper



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Just because the cold couldn't kill them didn't mean they found it pleasant.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Blossoming Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



Just because the cold couldn't kill them didn't mean they found it pleasant. Nicky always took point when the weather was like this, blocking as much of the wind and snow with his body that he could because he knew how much Joe hated the way it froze to his eyelashes and beard and how breathing in ice crystals always irritated his throat. It was just the two of them this time, which made it both easier and harder. They were just passing through; the fact the storm happened to catch them in a friendly, if isolated, country, was somewhat of a relief, but Joe could tell Nicky was tiring, so they needed to find shelter soon.

What they finally stumbled across was… less than ideal. Calling it a hut would have been generous; a hovel was perhaps a better term. It did have four fairly intact walls and a roof so they were happy to see it. After all, as the saying goes, any port in a storm. It took both of them to shove the door closed against the wind and eventually they had to settle for wedging the only chair under the knob for it to stay that way. Nicky was still moving far too slowly for Joe's tastes so once that had been taken care of he had his gloves off and was warming Nicky's cheeks with his hands.

"Nicolo?"

"I'm just a little tired." It wasn't a lie, Nicky didn't lie to him, but he wasn't always completely forthcoming with the truth either. They'd walked for hours with Nicky taking the brunt of the storm for him. Nicky was still freezing and probably running on fumes.

Joe dug out his flashlight and flicked it on. There wasn't much to their refuse, just a small table, a shelf with a few odds and ends, and a small wooden bench along the far wall with a ratty blanket on it. First things first though. "Let's get you out of these cold, wet things." 

Removing the coat was tricky, as weighed down with ice and snow as it was, but by the time it was off Nicky had recovered and was more like his typical self. "You are too good to me," Nicky grumbled half-heartedly as Joe shoved him onto the bench and knelt so he could unlace his boots.

"I am only as good as you deserve," Joe replied, planting a kiss on Nicky's nose, which scrunched delightfully under his touch.

In moments their outer layers were removed and he pulled two emergency blankets out of their packs. Joe hated them, their texture was terrible and they crinkled horribly at the slightest movement, but considering it was still cold enough he could see his breath, they were necessary.

After a quick examination of the bench determined it might not be big, but it was sound, Joe sat down next to Nicky. "Ready to sleep?"

"In your arms? Always."

Within minutes Joe had created a little nest for them: the ratty blanket between him and the wall to block the drafts, Nicky against his front; the emergency blankets wrapped around them both. Pressing his nose against the nape of Nicky's neck, Joe relaxed, letting the familiar scent and the feel of Nicky, solid and in his arms, lull him to sleep.


End file.
